


Napoleon And Illya's Very Slashy Valentine - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men from U.N.C.L.E. get romantic for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon And Illya's Very Slashy Valentine - A story in pictures

**_Have any plans for Valentine's Day, Illya?_ **  


**_Oh, I have plans alright, Napoleon._ **  


**_First a romantic dinner and then..._ **  


**_Looking good. Illya won't know what hit him!_ **  


**_Just try to resist this, Napoleon Solo!_ **  


**_I love you, Napoleon._ **  


**_I love you, Illya._ **  


**_Later..._ **

**_Why are you still dressed?_ **  


**_I was just enjoying the view._ **  


**_The view is much better from the shower._ **  


**_Hey, I'm getting lonely in here with just my gun!_ **  


**_I - and my gun - will be there in a minute!_ **  


**_U.N.C.L.E. Gun-cleaning 101._ **  
  



End file.
